Decloses
by Taske
Summary: What happend after the death of Antigone? We'll Creon got this plane and it all start with Ismene. I had to do this for my English class but I love how it came out so im sharing it with you!


Decloses

(D-close-sees)

"I am the last." A young woman sits in a small room. "Fathers gone, mothers gone, my brothers are gone," she stops and thinks about the ironic statement. "And Antigone's gone." She stands then paces the room, she sighed then heavily sits on a window bench. "I am the last one the curse has not claimed."

She sat in silence. She had no idea how to escape the curse her father put on himself. How can she, a woman, do what her father, brothers, and Antigone, who was as strong as her brothers, could not do.

"I will never....." Just as she about to finish with 'survive this' Creon came rushing in.

"Ismene! I need your help. After me there is no ruler, and if there is no crown prince when I die, there will be a civil war, then the people will suffer. I do not wish to put my people in anymore from my foolishness."

"Slow down......," Ismene could not breath. What is he asking of her?

"What I'm asking, Ismene is that you become my crown Prince."

"What are you talking about, I cannot be your crown prince! I am but a woman!."

"This is the only conclusion I could think of. This is the begging of yours and my new life"

I can't do this, she shuddered. How could she pull off something so big?

"Ismene, dear child, you have ruler blood running in you vanes, you are a logical thinker, and you are the only one I can, even remotely, trust with this task. Please say you will help me!"

"But what if we get caught!?"

"Then, there will be a civil war anyway, or the people will rejoice at a great queen."

"I...I..." She could not makeup her mind. On one hand she could prove that she, a woman, could be just as good a ruler as a man, but on the other, she could be stuck in the middle of a civil war and be likely be put to death at the end of it. She looked up. "I have nothing more to lose, I will help you in this."

Creon pulled a knife from his belt purse. "You are going to be my second cozen, Decloses." Creon sat Ismene on a stool and him standing behind her. He pulled the blade through her heir. Lock after lock fell to the floor as Ismene eyed the wall in disbelief.

"All done!" Creon handed Ismene a shinny piece of metal. Her hair was in the style that boys like now. It reached just below her earlobes on all sides. Ismene ran her fingers through it. "Remember, Decloses. You are my, 15 year old cozen."

"Y...yes." Newly Decloses nodded.

Creon offers his arms and Ismene held onto it. "you will have a new room, while the old one will stay the same, you are not allowed near it. Nor are you to wear womens clothing, EVER." He lead her down a hall. He opens a door fore doors down from his vary room."

The room was bigger then Ismene's old room. A large rug sat in the center. To its right was a large chest. On the other side sat a kings size bed.

"Get changed and meet me in the gathering hall. Oh, and use this." He pulled a long bandage from his front. "to bind your chest." He set it on a small table next to the door. He closed the door behind him.

Ismene sat heavily on the bed "Why am I doing this." She fingered her short hair. The shortness bothers her.

She final gets herself together and stands. "I did it for Antigone! That's why!I want to show a woman can do anything a man can!" She whispers, "for Antigone....."

"Our country(?) has suffered a great sorrow this past mouth. First with the death of the king brothers, then with Antigone's death. Last with my son's and wife's death. My people, I have done you wrong, I do not deny it. I have been prideful when I should have asked my people about what they think. If you shall still have me as your king, I will change my ways, just as my son had wanted. Now, my people, will you still have me?"

The men gathered in the Gathering hall, started to argue with them selfs. It would seem that among them there are people who would forgive Creon, and others people who would not.

"Silence!" A stern voice calls from the middle of the men. "I believe that we should let him have a second chance."

The noise of the gathering grew louder. Most nodded there heads but some balled there fists and shouted in out rage.

The same man from before shouted, "SILENCE! The chief wants to talk!"

"I agree with, Mologane (mo-long-ga-E) we should have faith in out king." With that the gathering stayed silent. "So with no objections, we shall want you, Creon."

Creon heaved a heavy sigh. He had believed that they would demand another king. "Thank you, my people. Now to salve the problem of a successor. In the weeks that fallowed my family's death, I sent a letter to a second cozen of mine. Decloses, would you come and greet your future people?"

From a side door came out a vary handsome young man, he had rings on the first two fingers on his right hand. He had a head of earlobe length of light brown hair.

He stud up strate with his hands behind his back, like a proper young nobleman. "I am Decloses," he told the goatherd men. His voice was a deep chime of bells. They stared in awww of him.

Mologane shouted, "he is from the Gods!" and at that statement the men cheered, happy that they had let Creon stay.

I do not know what lies in my future. I do not want to know. For all I hope is that I am making my people happy. Dear, Antigone, I wish you wear by my side, for only you give me strength. I will try, Antigone, to make the people happy, to make what you fought for be, where no one is denied the passage to the gate of the dead. Good bye, Antigone, brothers, and father and mother. I will see you soon.


End file.
